Christmas Controversy
by movingstaircase
Summary: Hermione just wants them to write out Christmas cards together. Naturally, Draco says the wrong thing. So much for a peaceful Christmas. One-shot.


**Another Christmas one-shot. Nothing more to say really. ****Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Draco-"

"No, absolutely not. There is a line here Granger and I have drawn it."

"They're my best friends!"

"Look, if you want to send the twat twins a Christmas card, then go right ahead. But I do not want my name-"

"But that's just contradicting the whole point! You said we were going to send them _together_ this year."

"And I have no problem with that! However, there are limits!"

"I just- Ugh! I don't understand what you have against them! What have they ever done to you?"

"You mean apart from existing? Well, Potter did try to kill me in our sixth year-"

"That was an accident! He didn't even know what that spell did-"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is _the point_?"

"Granger, I have nothing against this whole Christmas card thing. We can send cards, signed by the both of us, to every person on the bloody planet if you really want to. But, I refuse to put my name on anything being sent to Pothead and the Weasel. No. It's not happening."

"You are _insufferable_! Draco, we are in our twenties! You're still holding grudges over something that happened when we were at school. Something that happened between a bunch of naïve children! Will you please just grow up?"

"There are some things that can't be forgiven!"

"I'm not asking you to forgive anybody! I'm just asking you to be civil." She sighed, rubbing her hand over her eyes in exhaustion. "Draco, please, it's _Christmas_."

"Well, if that's what you think, then you may as well write out a card for my dear old Auntie Bella. I'm sure she'd be glad to hear from you-" His sentence was instantly cut short as Hermione's hand came into contact with his face.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" She choked out as she got up from the floor, where they had been sitting in front of the fire, of their living room and headed upstairs. He didn't hesitate to follow her as the intensity of what he'd said hit him.

"Granger! Granger, wait!" He shouted, running after her.

Hermione, however, was quicker than him, and with her head start had managed to lock herself in their bedroom before he'd even reached the top of the stairs. Draco began hammering on the door. He'd left his wand downstairs and he really didn't want to leave her to go and fetch it, so instead he slumped against the blasted object separating him and his fiancée.

"Hermione! Open the door!"

"Go away!" Was his only reply.

"I'm sorry. I'm _really_ sorry. Please, just open the door." He began his plea, unaware that she was sitting just behind him, slumped on the floor, in much the same position as he was. "I didn't mean it. You know I didn't mean it. I was- I don't know why I said it. There's no excuse, I know, and I'm sorry. I... I love you."

"You promised." Her voice drifted out from behind him. She sounded hoarse and Draco knew immediately that she was crying. This only proved to increase his guilt. "You p-promised me that you wouldn't b-bring it up. You promised me you w-wouldn't mention _h-her_, that you wouldn't m-mention _t-that_. You... you p-promised me, Draco!"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry, I really am. I was just... I don't know, I was just wound up. And it's no excuse, I know. Please, just open the door. Just- you can hit me again! I don't mind. I deserve it. You can do whatever you want to me, please Hermione, just let me see you. I want to know that you're okay."

There was a shuffling noise behind him and he jumped up as she unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Her face was tear stained and their were fresh droplets making their way down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and her hair was sticking out in every direction. It always did when she was upset. Draco stepped forward to attempt to pull her into his arms, only to have her take a step back from him.

"You can't just s-say something l-like that and expect m-me to just fall into y-your arms, D-Draco."

"I'm sorry." He shrugged, frustratedly running a hand through his blonde hair, only to have it fall perfectly back into place. She hated that. "I don't know what else I can say. I wish I could take it back, I do, but I can't and I'm sorry."

"You!" She barked, causing him to jump. "Only _you_ could turn something as simple as writing out Christmas cards into this mess!" She accused, her voice stronger now.

"Look, I'll write out a card to Potter and Weasley if it will make you happy. I'll write it myself, not just sign it. Salazar help me, I'll put kisses on the end if you really want me to! Please Hermione, I don't want you listening to stupid remarks that I come up with in arguments. I don't want you to take them seriously. Because, if you do that, we won't last five minutes together. You know that. You know _me_."

"How many kisses?" She sniffled as she tried to hide the smile making its way onto her face.

"I'll fill the whole page." He assured. "Come on, Granger. You know I'm useless with words and begging and all of this Gryffindor shit. You know I'm going to hurt you, I told you that the moment we got together. I can't help it, I'm just- I'm _bad_."

"You're not bad, Draco." She shook her head and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her tightly. "You're just a prat."

"An attractive prat." He grinned.

"That's debatable." She chuckled. "Now, about Harry and Ron's Christmas cards..."

Her only reply was a groan and a muttered profanity as she pulled him downstairs. Even if _he_ didn't, she had every intention of making him stay true to his word.


End file.
